Naruto Pokemon Challenges
by Ragnerock
Summary: This is similar to the other two challenges in it's a crossover there could be a harem and it's a challenge can someone take any of these from me please. PM me if you want it I'll even pre read it to make sure you don't do something like have a caterpy with guillotine or another move it can't learn.
1. Chapter 1

This challenge will involve Naruto going through the Kanto region first along side Ash or at least at the same time. Naruto will have a similar mindset to Ash in the fact he's not academically smart but is smart mid battle and unlike Ash he will have knowledge about pokemon such as how to treat them what they eat things like that. I did read a fanfiction where he was in the woods and was sage like and I liked the way it was set up in how he interacted with his pokemon and the potential harem. For this story trainers start at age sixteen so they don't die and have some knowledge about what they are doing. Naruto will have received a pokemon before the other trainers as a gift from Oak thinking that it will help temper his personality so he doesn't charge headfirst all the time. His starter will be "don't crucify me" Bulbasaur. Now hear me out Venusaur may seem like the worst choice in a starter for Kanto next to Charizard and Blastoise but its still a pokemon that is good and underestimated. Venosaure is a bit more tanky in a battle of attrition than the other two with things like synthesis, leech seed, rest, plus things like powders mean a clever trainer will be able to use it in different ways then the other two so with someone like Naruto who thinks outside the box Venusaur compliments him the best. True it's far from the fastest but Naruto can catch other mons that will make up for it, besides Venusaur is the best grass type in the first generation. Another reason for giving him a Venosaure at the start is to go with his first harem member Leaf who will be learning from him and watching him through battles and such. Naruto's Kanto Pokemon he has will be (final forms in no order) Venosaure, Dodrio, Primeape, Nidoqueen, Dewgong, Arcanine, Gengar, Sandslash, Golem, Electrode, Kangaskhan, Tentacruel, Jinx. As you can tell there is one for each typing and most if not all of them are the less popular ones for people to choose save Gengar the sole ghost of Kanto the reason for this is simple I like them and want them to be used plus they can go with Naruto in various circumstances such as speed, recovery, unpopularity, or just versatility. The harem for Naruto will be Leaf, Sabrina, Giselle, and Janine. Each of these are for a reason, Leaf is from how a friendship/teacher student relationship can develop sort of like Hinata only less speed up, Sabrina is from how they can bounce of each other and help each other from loneliness and misunderstanding, Janine from the whole being a ninja and getting better from starting at the bottom since in the anime she was just the daughter of a gym leader with a venonat but in the game she got better and actually became the gym leader, Giselle is there for what Naruto's goal in the anime was to be acknowledged and be the greatest however for this she'll see him as a final goal someone who has grown to not care about what others think and can still be grate and not care about if he loses but rather care that his pokemon got hurt.


	2. Dark Master Naruto

The idea for this challenge is what if one-Naruto lived in the pokemon world, two-what if Naruto only caught and raised dark types. Now I know what your thinking "Why dark types?"

The answers to that are due to things such as Naruto being a ninja, this along with him being an Uzumaki which are known for whirlpools, swords and seals, means he could have a Greninja rather easily. Another pokemon that can be obtained due to the sword usage of Uzumaki's is the steel/dark type Bisharp. Some of the other pokemon he can get and this is due to Naruto's backstory in the anime/manga, such as Absol, a pokemon that people hate due to the belief that it brings disaster with it similar to how people had the belief that Naruto was the Kyuubi. Another example is the pseudo-legendary Tyranitar, who as a Larvitar/Pupitar are rather weak but through hard work can become a monster in battle. Also Naruto needs a fox due to his pranking nature and his connection to Kurama, so who better than the prankster illusionist Zoroark.

When it comes to legendaries if we go off of the anime and pokken tournament then if we use Naruto's accepting nature having a Darkrai doesn't seem impossible, this is due to how in Alamos town Darkrai just wanted to protect everyone, the Darkrai in Pokken Tournament has a strong enough bond to do synergy burst, and I could see Darkrai putting itself in isolation so that people wouldn't get nightmares. If this was the case then it doesn't seem like that much of a stretch that Naruto would try and help Darkrai controle this so it could have friends.

The back story for this would be that the Elemental Nations is a separate region with instead of badges they collect two different items one is emblems from high ranking ninja such as Kakashi, Yugito, and Aoi. Then after that they would go for the Kage class trainers such as Tsunade, Hiruzen, and Killer B, who would give symbols. After you gather the symbols then you can fight the Village leader/champion this would be people like Minato, Mei, Garra(later on). If you beat all five then you are the champion and the other village leaders are your elite four.

A few rules

1\. Naruto must use dark type pokemon and have most if not all of the non legendaries.

2\. Naruto is older than the rookie nine with his little brother Menma taking his spot in class.

3\. Naruto first pokemon must be a shiny Froakie, this is so Naruto-Greninja can be in the big matches.

4\. The pairing can be as many as you want but Karen must be the main pairing.

5\. Naruto has to be younger than Itachi/Shisui with Shisui acting like an older brother, and before dying from the disease Itachi had in the anime he gave Naruto a Mercrow, this is cause Honchkrow isn't really used much but I can see Itachi having one to test how well Naruto raised Shisui's gift.

will be a two part story with part one being Naruto leaving the region to collect dark types. Part two will be him coming back to give Menma his starter and to compete to become champion.


	3. Naruto's Hoenn Journey

For this challenge it runs off the idea that Naruto lives in the Hoenn Region. Since there are three starters team seven will be the ones to receive the three starters with Naruto getting Treecko, Sasuke getting Torchic, and Sakura getting Mudkip. The reason for this is Sasuke is generally associated with aggressiveness and fire, while Naruto is unpredictable with different ways to use the same attack. Also since Sasuke would be Naruto's rival he should have a type advantage over Naruto, and since Naruto and Sasuke took two that leaves Mudkip to Sakura.

The three of them will not travel together the way it would work is that Sasuke would be in the lead with Naruto catching up while Sakura constantly follows Sasuke like in the anime. This would be remedied further on down the line where they are close to one another or Naruto surpassing him in badges or distance. The reason for that is due to the Pokemon that they catch with Sasuke catching ones that are already powerful or a one stage evolutions, while Naruto catches ones to bond with that could be stronger later on. Sakura is going to be her first incarnation from Naruto cause they would be closer to the age of twelve rather than fifteen, so she would catch cute pokemon.

The timeframe for this would be that they start at the same time as ash gets Pikachu, with them going to Johto at the same time he does.

(don't be triggered but) Here's a list of Naruto's Pokemon:(Main Six) Sceptile, Gardevoir, Milotic, Salamence, Glalie, and Absol. The ones that he interchanges and uses but these would be secondary or for people that are not using things like pseudos so gym leaders would get Naruto trying type advantages and such. Naruto's other mons would be Mightyena, Shiftry, Ninjask, Shedinja, Slaking, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Grumpig, Flygon, Altaria, Zangoose, Armaldo, Banette, Ninetails, Huntail. Legendaries wouldn't be till after the tournament and he has matured so the author could choose not to add them to his team at all but the ones added would be only one of these three Latias,Deoxys, and Regice.

Notice most if not all of Naruto's pokemon either evolve late or have low stats originally compared to most Pokemon or have a special evolution requirement such as Feabass requiring beauty or Shedinja needing an empty slot. This is in reference to the Naruto from the anime who was normally either weak or needed something unique to be strong such as the rainbow chakra or the ninetails.

Sasuke's pokemon:(Main Team) Blaziken, Metagross, Dusclops, Walrein, Claydol, Breloom. Now most of the Pokemon Sasuke catches will be in either their final form or second stage when he gets them cause he don't care for weak baby Pokemon. Exploid, Hariyama, Gyarados, Sableye, Dodrio, Sharpedo, Skarmory, Cacture, Seviper, Crawdaunt, Tropius. He catches much less cause he doesn't wanna do the work of raising them hence so many one stage mons also his Metagross was caught as an already strong Metang using his Blaziken. The reason for him having Metagross is because this is the only generation with two pseudo legendaries so a fight between the two seems inevitable in this story.

Sakura doesn't really matter so her team can just be whatever from these also the reason no Ralts or Feabass is cause while she is smart enough to get a Wurmple for Beautify she is not kind enough to get the ugly duckling Feebas or the emotion sensing Ralts. So her mons are Swampert, Dustox(instead of the Beautifly just for funny moments like with Jessie), Masquerain, Azumarill, Delcatty, Plusle, Minun, Illumise, Roselia, Spinda, Jigglypuff, Chimecho, Gorebyss. i guess she could do contest but really no one will care about her and if they do I don't wanna know.

Mega evolution will be a thing due to the fact it could be used for at least two Pokemon in Naruto and Sasuke's team with it either being Blaziken and Metagross, and Sceptile and Salamence. So either an even fight between Sceptile and Blaziken due to Sceptile gaining the dragon typing or a fight between two mega evolved pseudo legendaries.

The reason for all the final evolutions is the fact that all of Ash's pokemon when they hit their final forms were badasses that where powerful such as Sceptile, Charizard, Infernape, Krokodile, Greninja, even Glalie had its moments after it evolved. The only reason they could barely pass off Ash losing in Unova is almost all his pokemon being in their first form.

Naruto would be childhood friends with Flanary with her being the main love interest along with going with him on his journey since this would explain her just recently getting the gym latter on and the fact Naruto doesn't have many fire types except for his Ninetails which I could see being a gift as a Vulpix that Flannery's grandfather gives him as a welcome to the family gift. The reason for this is that I can kinda see Kushina in Flannery both being redheads that are a little loud when they get excited or flustered along with those things happening quite easily. This would also allow for her character to be developed beyond the slight meating we get in game or the odd few episodes we get with her in them. The challenge taker could make this a harem fic but Flannery must be in the pairing for this one.


End file.
